Resident Evil 4
by Brain Specialist
Summary: Six years after the Racoon City incident, Leon Kennedy, one of the few survivers, is on a mission in rural europe to find the President's kidnapped daughter. What he finds is an enemy more sinister than anything he has faced before...
1. Prologue

+Prologue+

I was there when it happened. When the streets ran with blood. When the dead rose again. A virus called the 'T-virus' had spread through the city, contaminating everything it touched with a fatal disease. But when they died, they weren't gone. Soon afterwards, the President himself signed papers for a nuclear strike on Racoon city. He needed every trace of those damn zombies to be wiped from the Earth.

Soon, it was found out the cause of the problem was the pharmaceutical company, the Umbrella Corporation. Their stock prices dropped like a stone, until finally, the company was basically finished. It was finally over. Or so it seemed…

Hi-de-ho, readers! This is your friendly neighbourhood author here! Just a quick few points for you to read about!

First of all, this fanfic, as I believe they're called here, is set by the same chapters as the game. Whatever happens in the game, happens here. So those of you who have the game should only read the chapters that you have completed, otherwise you'll ruin the big things that happen…

Secondly, for those of you who have the game, I will supply little tidbits of info every chapter. At the end of each large chapter, for those of you who just want to play the game, I will supply a small guide at the end of each major chapter, outlining some of the harder puzzles, the enemies, what to do, what NOT to do, and what to do to mini-bosses and bosses.

Thirdly, as every great Resident Evil fan knows, each game is chock-a-block full of rewards. At the very end of this fanfic, I will write a small chapter saying what all those rewards are.  
And now, your tip for today!

Tip: Shoot your enemies in their weapon hand to disarm them. Then shoot them in their knees and feet to get them on their knees. Then walk over and press A to do the head-smashing suplex. Unfortunately, you can only do the suplex from chapter 3 onwards. 


	2. Chapter 1 1

+Chapter 1-1+

Six years later…

Well, things seem to have perked up since last time. Since the Racoon City incident, I was hired by a group under the direct control of the President. I was given the duty of protecting his family. Unfortunately, Ashley, the President's daughter, was kidnapped a few weeks ago. Who would've known that my first assignment would be a rescue mission?

'Hey man, what are you doing out round these parts anyway?' One of the Spanish cops asked, as the car rumbled down a, for want of a better word, road. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

'I'm looking for the President's daughter.' I said. 'There's some reliable information which says that she was last seen here.'

'You're out here all by yourself?' The other cop asked.

'Well, I don't think you two came here to sing kum-bi-yah at a cub scout fire. Or maybe, you did.' I replied. I wasn't in a very good mood.

'Yeah, well, chief's orders. You're on your own.' We eventually reached the edge of the village. 'The village is that way.' He said, pointing down a heavily beaten path. 'We'll, ah, stay here and watch the car.'

'I'm sure you will.' I muttered. The other cop rolled down his window.

'Did you say something?' He asked.

Fortunately, my radio buzzed at that point, signalling an incoming communication. I opened it up, pressed call accept, then spoke. 'Leon here. Who's this?'

'Hi Leon, my name's Ingrid Hunnigan. I'm your support for the mission.' A woman called back from the other end. From her picture, she looked pretty cute, too. 'First off, where are you?'

'I'm at the edge of the village. I'm about to make my way in.'

'Good. Do you have a fix on Ashley's position yet?'

'No. There's a house right in front of me, though. I'm going to try and ask there.'

'Roger that. Ingrid out.' My radio buzzed once, then stopped. I walked towards the house. It looked cosy, but eerie all the same. The windows were boarded up, but the door was wide open, and there was sound coming from inside. I made my way up the patio and into the house.

Inside, I found a man poking his fire. I tried looking over his shoulder to see what he was burning. It sure didn't look like coal. I tried to talk to the guy.

'Excuse me? Sir?' I asked tentatively. No response. Not even the slightest recognition that he knew I was there. Giving myself the all-clear, I walked forward, bring out the photo of Ashley. 'I'm looking for this girl.' I told him. 'Have you seen her?' He looked at the photo, then shouted something incomprehensible in Spanish at me. I stepped back, then turned to leave. 'Sorry to have troubled you.' I said. Just then, the villager grabbed an axe and swung at me. I dodged the blow and pulled out my gun. 'Freeze!' The villager kept walking. I cocked the gun. 'I said freeze!' The villager raised the axe for another swipe. Then I did the inevitable. I shot at him. Right at the heart.

Now, as everyone probably knows by now, I'm a US agent. The best in the world. Apart from the British. They DO have James Bond. Anyway, as a US agent, I receive remarkably good training. I learnt to shoot straight between the eyes, and also how to shoot straight through the heart. Our instructor also taught a select group of the best, and I was one of those select few, how to shoot a hole through a man and out the other side. Well, actually the point was not only being able to do that, but to kill the man behind him. I came first. For that, my instructor gave me extra lessons in arms, and eventually I learned to use, dismantle, reload, jam, un-jam, and back together again every conventional firearm known to man. Well, quite a lot of them, at least. Where was I? Oh yes. I shot at his heart. So I was surprised when all he did was clutch at his stomach, look madly at me, then rush me at full speed. Naturally, I decided not to keep that one bullet lonely and decided to put two more into this guy's head to wreak more havoc with his internal organs. His head exploded. God bless my instructor and his astoundingly it-should-be-illegal-to-know-this-much knowledge of pressure points on a human body. At least those zombies were useful for something…Eh? Oh yes, I drifted off again. Mustn't do that. Anyway, it didn't end there. After checking he was dead, I phoned Ingrid.

'Ingrid here. Leon, what is it?

'Ingrid, I came across a hostile villager. I had no choice but to neutralise him.'

'I see. Leon, I need you to get to the village as soon as possible. Find the subject, and get out of there ASAP.'

'Okay. I have to go, I think there are more of them.'

'Okay. Ingrid out.' The radio buzzed, then cut out. I ran to the window and looked out. A truck was blazing along the path, heading straight towards the police car. There was some gunfire, an explosion, then nothing. Shit. This cannot be good. A few villagers started walking towards the house. I ran upstairs to hide, but apparently they knew I was in here. So I grabbed some ammunition that was on the table and ran out, gun blazing. They were caught completely off guard, so I shot one's head off, knifed another and shot performed a suplex on the last one. Thankfully, this seemed to kill them all.

As I continued through the area, I found a very disturbing thing. There was woman literally nailed to the wall with a pitchfork. Through the head. Messy. Anyway, after a few more encounters, a dog stuck in a bear trap, whom I freed (I love animals. Just not undead ones.), and a bridge, I finally came to the edge of the village. There it was. I saw villagers aimlessly working, a couple of farmyard animals, and a fire. With a pole. And a cop's body impaled on that pole. Quite disturbing, really.

As I entered the village, it was immediately apparent to me that I wasn't welcome, as the first villager I came across tried to throw an axe through my head. I shot him down. With a whole horde of villagers trying the turn me into a human pincushion, I needed somewhere to run, so I went into a nearby house and shoved a chest in front of the door. Then I heard quite a distressing sound. A chainsaw being fired up. I mean, crap! Who did he think he was? That guy out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Evidently so, as he tried to smash open the door, with some success. The door definitely weakened with each blow. I ran upstairs, hoping to find a way out. Even better, I found a hand grenade and a pump-action shotgun. Two of man's best friends.

Even as I turned round, villagers were trying to break down the windows. So I knocked down the ladder next to one window and fired through the other. That'll teach the bastards. Or not it seemed, as they marched lemming-like to their doom. Delivered by yours truly. Finally, after much shooting, cursing and spurts of blood, the stupid sods finally left. But not out of fright, oh no. The church bell was ringing. When it rung, everyone dropped their weapons and walked into the church. One of them mentioned something about 'Lord Saddler'. God knows who or what that is, but I hope I never have to meet him. It sounds as if he's their leader. Anyway, where are all these people going? Bingo?

I decided to continue my journey through the village, until I came across a farm, and more homicidal villagers. They really don't like me. I finally managed to leave this hell hole, but only after taking everything of value. I like shiny things. They appeal to me. I walked on. Then, get this, they tried to run me down. With a boulder. A BOULDER! I mean, who did they I was, Indiana Jones? Whoa, too many movie references. Anyway, Mr. Jones has got nothing on me, I didn't steal anything like some golden idol. Only a few thousand pesetas. After much running, I dodged it and it shattered against the wall. Thank God.

I continued on my way, coming across a few well constructed traps (tripwires) and more homicidal villagers, including three who threw dynamite. Yes, dynamite. TNT. Anyway, I got fed up with them after a while and threw a grenade through the window. Boom. No more Looney Toons antics. I walked on, stopping just to shoot something shiny out of a bird's nest. There was some heavy thumping coming from within the house. I made my way through it, until I came to a cupboard. It seemed to be the source of the thumping. I opened the cupboard and a man fell out. I quickly untied him and took off his gag.

'Ah! A little rough, don't you think?' He said. Looking me over, he said 'You're not like them…are you?'

'No.' I replied. 'You?'

'Okay.' He answered. 'I have only one very important question. Do you have a smoke?' I laughed.

'I got gum.' Suddenly, some villagers entered the room. They were led by a, because there are no such things as giants (Just a quick note. The comment I just made is one I would quickly come to realise was a mistake.), a man. Quite a big man, as a matter of fact.

'Perfect.' My new friend said. 'The big cheese.' I ran at the guy and tried a roundhouse kick. I failed miserably. He caught my leg and spun me onto that guy. The blow shattered the cupboard. Maybe this is their leader, that 'Lord Saddler' they were talking about? Then I lost consciousness.

Tip: Grenades and your trusty shotgun really are your best friends. The shotgun, when used wisely, can decapitate many enemies at once. Use it well. The grenade, on the other hand, has a colossal blast radius. Throw it into the middle of any middle-sized room, and all the enemies around it will die. Useful when faced with thousands of the homicidal bastards. When using it, if faced with nearby enemies, throw it quite near to you. It will kill everything. Oh, and flame grenades are brilliant. As well as blinding enemies, flash grenades have another useful feature which I will detail later. 


	3. Chapter 1 2

+Chapter 1-2+

Hey. Me again. Sorry about the long wait, but you'd be amazed at how many bullet, knife, and bite wounds I have. Ah, the stitches hurt even now. Anyhow, people, time for an explanation of what happened next.

I can remember having some sort of weird dream. This weird guy in a cloak put this odd needle into my neck and injected something in while mumbling something about 'giving me their power' or some other load of crap. God knows. Thankfully, I woke up. I was tied to some guy. On closer inspection, it appeared to be the strange dude I unlocked from the cupboard. Without even a thanks. Ungrateful little shit. Anyway, I elbowed him until he woke up. He grunted and looked round.

'Ai yai yai,' He said. 'Out of one hole and into another.' I lost my patience. Not that I had any at this point, but I lost some in potentia, if you get my drift. No? I read it somewhere. Go figure. I decided to get whatever I could out of him.

'Would you mind telling me what the hell's going on here?' I asked. I don't tend for being polite. He didn't seem to care, and ignored the question entirely.

'Americano, si? Now what brings a bloke like you to a dump like this?' He asked. I gave up. Might as well humour him.

'My name's Leon. I came here looking for this girl. Have you seen her?' I managed awkwardly to show him Ashley's photo. He took a long look.

'What, are you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type.' I laughed. This guy wasn't so bad.

'Maybe.'

'Okay,' he replied, 'let me guess. She's the President's daughter?' I stopped in mid-thought. This guy knew something.

'That's too good for a guess.' I told him. 'Want to start explaining?'

'Psychic powers.' What? Surely…Then he started laughing. Prick. 'Nah, just kidding with you amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking about her. Apparently, she's in the church.' I noted this down in my head. He did know something.

'And who might you be?' I asked. I had to know sometime.

'Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm a good for nothing guy who happens to be quite the lady's man.' A cop. That brought back memories. I decided to level with Luis.

'I was a cop once, but only for a day.' He seemed astonished.

'And I thought I was bad.' He said. At least you didn't see what I saw. Lucky beggar.

'I managed to get involved with the incident at Racoon City on my first day on the force.' I wondered if he knew about it. He seemed to know quite a lot.

'The one with the viral outbreak?' Well, isn't he well informed. 'I think I may have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at my department.' Holy shit, did he just say what I think he said? A sample of the virus! Shit, he did. I had to get Ashley, and quick! Suddenly, there was a sound at the door before it burst open. A man shuffled in, dragging an axe. Luis stared in fear. 'Do something cop!' He screamed in my ear.

'You first!' I screamed back. I had a split second to think. Then I thought of something. It was clichéd and risky, but it just might work. I moved at the last second so that the axe hit the chain binding me and Luis together. I then preformed a very complicated manoeuvre, pressing my foot into the villager's chest and flipping him over into the wall. He hit it and broke his neck. Meanwhile, Luis looked at me, all frightened, then ran. Jerk. I found my shotgun and reloaded. Time to split! Or has that all ready been done?

As I made my way out of the house, someone appeared at the window. I began to pull the trigger when he did something very odd. He waved me over. I'm not joking. He really did. With the red eyes and everything. Naturally, I was curious. I walked outside and went round the back. There he was. A weirdly garbed man, just standing there. He spoke to me, then lifted his cloak. Underneath was more ammunition than I'd ever seen on any one man. Then he tried to sell stuff to me. Seriously. I'm not even kidding. I took advantage of this, and bought a rifle. Big old thing. Looked rusty. But it worked. The freak even upgraded my handgun. What an engineer. I have to say, it felt more meaty. I finished off the meeting by asking for a larger case. I thanked him, went back round the front and went through the gate. Upon entering, I decided that the shotgun might be better for now.

It was a mine. I think. It was suspended high above an incredibly high drop. I knew because I shot someone off the side, and it was quite some time before I heard the sickening crunch of body to rock. Ouch. I came across more TNT wielding sons of bitches, some ammo, and a weird door. There appeared to be an engraving. I tried pushing open the door. Nada. I decided to go looking for whatever opened this thing. I went searching around the ledge, high up in the rock face. There I found something that looked like the engraving. I went back to the door and tried fitting it in. It fitted perfectly. Unfortunately, it appeared to be only half of the engraving. Bugger. I looked around with my binoculars, spying some sort of chest on one of the buildings. Maybe that had the other piece…long story short, it did.

My next encounter was some sort of house. Or something of the sort, anyway. Several villagers jumped out at me, but a carefully placed grenade took care of them. I found a door leading outside. I took it. As I stepped outside, a knife flew into the doorframe inches from my head. I quickly leapt into some cover. I took a quick look over my barricade: There were four villagers, two with knives and other sharp things, and there were two of those nice TNT chaps. After a few explosions and near-bull's-eye throws by the bastards, I'd had enough. I took out my rifle, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The bullet spun towards a lit TNT. I quickly ducked. The explosion sent chunks of meat flying in my direction. Oops! My bad! After a bit of exploring, I found a boarded-up window which I shot through. Inside was a gold mask. This could come in handy. I went on, coming across more angry villagers. I trudged on, coming to a bridge over an underground pond. Or sewer. There appeared to be fish down there…anyway, I hopped down, grabbed some stuff and went fishing. Yum. Sewer bass tastes good, you know?

I climbed up the ladder, found a lovely brass pocket watch and continued on my way until I came to what actually was quite a nice house. Inside I found a door with a weird green orb in it. It looked strangely like the one on the door in the village. After a bit of mental stress, it ended up correct and the door opened. I think I twisted it up, then left…or right. Never mind. Inside was quite a nice room, if I do say so. It was a bedroom. Nothing like the ones back there. I looked around, and found some ammunition. Strangely, there was a bookcase filled with manuals in English. I don't know why, but there you go. I heard some voices behind the other door. I went through it. There were some Spanish voice coming from downstairs. I took out my gun and crept along. Suddenly, I heard something behind me. Nothing, thank goodness. I turned around again, and came face to face with big ugly. The 'big cheese'. Or Lord Saddler? No, didn't look the type, now I came to think about it. Enough about that. He grabbed me by the neck, hoisting me off the ground. Not a position I love, you know? He was choking me, the son of a bitch! He was strangling me! I started to see lights flashing in front of my eyes, when suddenly he stopped and let go.

'You have the same blood as us, it seems.' He said. 'Never the less, you're an outsider. Just remember, if you become a nuisance, you face severe consequences.' Eh? Come again? The big guy walked off. Same blood? What the hell was he talking about? Okay, now I'm freaked out…if I wasn't already…what? I'm needed at the White House? Terrorist threat? Again? Okay, listen, I'll get back to you later. The President needs me.

Tip: Throughout the game, there are several weapons that you can obtain for free. I will list them here:  
Handgun: You get this at the beginning of the game, of course.  
Shotgun: You find this on the wall upstairs in one of the houses in the village.  
Punisher: Destroy 15 blue medallions then speak to the merchant.  
Broken Butterfly: You find this in a treasure chest in the middle of the castle. You need Ashley to help you get it.  
Rocket Launcher: Yes, you do find one just lying about. It's in the room with the extendable bridge. You go round the back and bingo! There it is.  
Special Rocket Launcher: The final boss fight. Enough said.

Stranger, Stranger, now that's a weapon: Yes, it's me again. A new feature for one and all! This is where I discuss the weapons throughout the game. Today's topic: Handguns.  
There are several handguns in the game. The original handgun is a brilliant weapon, but lacks in power. The Red9 is a good gun, but requires a stock and isn't actually that good. The Punisher seems like a good idea, with the power to blast through up to five enemies at once, but it doesn't actually do much damage. Therefore we present exhibit D, the Blacktail. The Blacktail is unfathomably good, with a starting power of 1.2 and a large amount of ammunition. It is also very accurate.  
Prices: Usually around 120000-200000.  
Upgrade costs: 1000-150000 Ammunition: Handgun ammo.  
Rarity: Common.  
Price per shot: 50pst. 


	4. Chapter 1 3

+Chapter 1-3+

Yeah, sorry about that. Some homicidal jerk had stolen an armoured van, packed it full of explosives and tried to ram it into the White House. Fortunately, a nice dose of a new EMP weapon stopped him in his tracks. Literally. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, our good friend, our good friend, the 'big cheese'. I decided to talk to Hunnigan.

'Ingrid here. You okay, Leon?' She sounded concerned. She knew I was not to call her unless it was an emergency, in case anyone tracked me or her by my radio.

'I'm okay, but I had another run-in with who I think is the chief of the village..' I replied.

'You're still alive?' Huh. She didn't think I could handle myself. Then again, he did catch my roundhouse kick.

'Yeah. He let me live. But he mentioned something about having the "same blood".' I told her.

'"Same blood?" She sounded confused. An unlikely state of mind for someone in her position. 'Thanks Leon. I'll get back to you.' The radio buzzed, then died. Oh well. I decided to go back into the bedroom to see if I could find anything. The bedroom was still the same. I went over to the bookcase to see if I could find any clues as to what the hell was happening, when I heard a noise. I took out my pistol and turned towards the source. Hmm. Nothing. I turned back and got embraced by two very big, fat hands. Belonging to the chief. Bugger. He threw me on the floor and prepared to finish me off, when I heard three gunshots. The chief staggered a bit. I tried to look out the window, and there was someone in a red dress pointing their gun at the chief. After two more shots - with no effect - the woman hoisted herself up to the roof with a grappling hook of some kind. The chief jumped out the window to get her, but fell to his doom. I hope. I decided to venture downstairs. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. There wasn't a toilet, but apart from that, it looked like a normal home. There were bookcases (with English books, for some bizarre reason), a kitchen, a table, a few pictures on the walls. It looked like a normal household. Apart from that it was dark, dreary and most of the windows were boarded up. I spotted one picture, however, that took my interest, made love to it, married it and started a family of little interests. It was a picture of a church. Wait…Luis said that Ashley was in the church…they could be one and the same! Or not. Still, it was worth looking. I grabbed a grenade from a storage cupboard (why it was there, I still don't know), grabbed an egg that was lying in the oven (strangely, it was still fresh. Odd.), and made my way out through the front door.

A lovely scene greeted my eyes. A slightly clear sky, some dead and overgrown plants, a few small half-sheds, and a few villagers. And a man with a bag on his head. Holding a chainsaw. A bloody chainsaw. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre bastard. Time to teach these punks the meaning of the word respect. I took hold of Mr. Grenade and threw it amongst the fools. They went flying. Then I took out my trust shotgun and made mincemeat of them. Except the dude I shall lovingly christen 'Baghead'. Anyway, Mr. Baghead. Tried to ram his chainsaw through my neck like some medieval executioner. I'd had enough, so I fired some shotgun rounds into his back while he wasn't looking. He fell to his knees. I put one final round into the back of his bag and he toppled. Serves him right. I ransacked the bodies and found a grenade and some gems. I thought I might use them to barter with the creepy merchant. I continued on my way, bypassing a nice little house. I went in, shot the occupant and took some ammunition that was lying about. Then I continued on my way until I reached the village gates. I unbarred it, opened it as quietly as I could and slipped inside, hoping to sneak in unnoticed. I closed the door, confident of a job well done. I turned around, smug as anything and came across twenty very angry psychopathic villagers blocking my path. I fished in my pocket and found a grenade. I took out the pin and let the villagers squabble amongst themselves for the rest. It went off, and it was then that I realised that it was an incendiary grenade. Still, it had the desired effect, burning the villagers to a crisp. The others I shot until they screamed horribly creepy broken Spanish at me no more. I decided to stroll over to the door with the weird insignia. I did have some kind of key, after all. With the door's insignia. First though, I paid my respects to the cop who was burnt on the stake, his body hanging there like a burnt doll. Poor bastard. I walked over to the odd house at the end of the, for want of a better word, street, and got out my key. I slotted it in and turned it. What do you know, it fits. I pushed the door open and cocked my pistol. No one inside. I holstered it, taking the little trinkets that were hanging around. Nothing much, just some ammunition, really. I continued round the corner, and found a lamp. I shot it down, grabbed the gem I found in it and stepped on a trapdoor. I pulled my foot out, then opened it. I climbed down, walked a little forwards then consulted my GPS. I then looked at my map that the merchant had slipped to me. There was a star drawn on right were I stood. I looked up. I couldn't see anything-BLAM! My gun went off and shot the lamp. It fell to the floor. Suddenly, three gems sparkled. Goodie. I shot them down. One appeared to be a very elegant headdress. I walked on, coming across a merchant. I sold the stuff I didn't need and tuned up what I did. I bid him good day, opened the door on my left and climbed up the ladder.

It was the church. I was sure it was. The gravestones and the bloody great spire on the roof gave me a clue. I killed a few villagers, shot some medallions that were hanging around and crossed them off on my map. Then I strode up to the door and tried to open it. Ah. No luck there. I called Miss Hunnigan.

'Ingrid, I'm at the church where I think Ashley's being held, but I can't get in.' I waited for a reply. Please don't be getting a coffee, please don't be-

'Didn't they teach you lock-picking in the academy?' Ah yes, I love that sentence. My girlfriend said it to me once when we lost our keys for the house. I decided to ignore her know-it-all tone and told her about the hole in the door.

'There's a hole in the door.' I said. 'I think that's where a key must fit.'

'Okay Leon. Find a way in and rescue Ashley ASAP.' The radio returned to buzzing. I turned it off and went round the back, hoping for a back door. I didn't find it. What I found was a villager and his mistress, trying the carve a piece out of me. I shot them in the head. I shot another medallion that was hanging from the roof, then went over to the little pillar. I managed after a little confusion to get the gem out of it. It fitted perfectly into my odd beer mug. Fancy that. I then decided to shoot the bell, just for fun. About five bullets hit the spot. Then I realised my mistake. I heard the villagers screaming and heading my way. This was going to take a while.

After I pounded the villagers into the dust, I continued on my way towards a little hut. More medallions hung from the bridge that I crossed. It a few gaps in. Stupid carpenters. I jumped along until I reached a big door. I shoved it open and walked right into a big clearing. I heard some growling. I detected the source of it from behind two great big doors. They were barred, and looked incredibly tough. But it sounded like a very pissed-off sound. I backed away, and continued to two doors. I took the one in front of me after consulting my map. On the other side was a hut and a winding path. I walked into it, just as a giant boulder fell right behind me. Screw this, I thought, and ran. I ran until I felt my legs try to collapse underneath me from sheer terror. I would not get this far to be flattened by something out of some Harrison Ford flick! I dodged to the side, and the boulder smashed into the wall in front of me. I looked at the surrounding area. It was a swamp. There was no other way to put it. I walked around the raised platforms, only to find it led into the water. I found a few more of those stupid dynamite traps as well. And some villagers. I put two and two together to make a large blast as the villager I shot at fell onto the trap. Served him right. I waddled around in the water for a bit, finding a hand grenade, shooting a few more of those maniacs, shot down a glittering nest to find a pipe with a detailed carving which I stuffed into my pocket and ran out of the area, picking up some ammunition as I went. I pushed open the door and found a fork in the road. I took the left, and found myself on a small cliff overlooking a lake. I took out my binoculars and saw two villagers throwing the body of the other cop into the lake. Then they rode away. That wasn't the good part. That happened when a gigantic lizard like thing jumped out of the water and ate it. It was about twenty five to thirty metres long. It was sodding enormous! I continued down the other path, taking a moment to shoot down a nest, shaking in terror. This was a monster. Like that Nemesis thing, only worse. I resigned myself to the fact that I'd have to cross the lake, so I got in the boat and took off towards the other side. Then it happened. I felt the water rumble. My boat shook, then suddenly- BANG! It hit me. I shot out of the water and hit my boat, knocking the anchor off the side. I tried to regain my senses and reached for a harpoon. Then there was a massive jolt and I fell to the floor. The anchor and fallen on the damn thing's tail!

The boat shot after it and it was all I could do to stop the boat from crashing into the debris on the lake. I managed to throw a harpoon into the it and blood shot out. The creature seemed to notice, as it went underwater. I waited a few seconds, and then it hit me. I was thrown from my boat, and I frantically swam for it. The thing was coming up behind me, like the shark out of Jaws. I managed to get in the boat in time as it smashed through the water that I was in a few seconds before. The creature then shot off. I handled myself better, getting a few harpoons into it. Then, however, it slid into the water. I looked around, but I couldn't see it. I grabbed a harpoon just in case. I heard a splash, I turned round and I saw the damn lizard thing heading towards me, mouth open. I drew back my throwing arm, readying to fire. Just a bit further, just a bit further…NOW! It was about five metres away when I hit it right in the throat. It groaned, blood gushed out and it tumbled into the depths. I watched it go. Then, out of nowhere, the anchor rope wrapped around my leg. It was dragging me under! I slashed at the rope with my knife, hoping to cut it loose before the boat sunk. I finally cut through and the boat bobbed back up. I then steadied myself and drove to the other side of the lake.

When I arrived, I felt very ill. I shoved open the door to the hut next to the lake, and coughed some blood. My vision focused in and out. I then collapsed on the floor.

Tip: Animals are our friends. Not so in this game. From the deadly dogs to the downright lethal Del Lago, all animals want you dead. Except the dog at the beginning. He's cool. Since all other animals want you dead, repay their ferocity by shooting all crows, chickens, cows and especially nests. Crows money and sometimes ammunition, chickens give you eggs, I don't remember what cows give you, but the bird nests are the best. Shoot one down and you'll either get something that you can combine with another treasure, or a stand-alone treasure that is worth at least 10,000pst. Just remember to be nice to animals outside the game.

Stranger, Stranger, now that's a weapon:  
Today's topic: Shotguns.  
Unlike the handgun, shotguns are big, slow to aim and are very bad at long range. However, they more than make up for it in power. It's amazing. It can blast through a shield in one go, sometimes taking the holder with it. Anything hit by it in the head - apart from the more advanced enemies - at least stumbles back. The most powerful weapon in the game, not including the rifle. There are three shotguns throughout the game. The normal shotgun, which you find upstairs in one of the village houses; the riot gun, which only has 1 point better of power and isn't really worth buying, even though it aims quicker; and the striker, the best of the best. This starts out at a firepower of 6, but it really stands out due to its executive upgrade. This allows it to have a maximum ammunition of 100. Yes, you heard me correctly. 100 shotgun shells. World, start running. Oh, and the striker also has up to 12 firepower and is very fast at aiming. It also has a longer range than the shotgun.  
Price: About 50,000-150,000pst.  
Upgrade costs: About 2,000-150,000pst.  
Ammunition: Shotgun shells.  
Rarity: Uncommon.  
Price per shot: 120pst.

Sorry: Last chapter, I spoke about the handgun's cost. I was wrong. It's from about 15,000-50,000pst. Also, the upgrades were about 1,000-100,000pst. 


End file.
